John Lennon Oneshot for December 8th
by mickeyliz
Summary: The story of a girl that found love with a Beatle by a series of odd events. Rated M for drug use and language


**This is in honor of John on this day, the day of his death when the musician was unfairly taken from the world. Today is the day the music died.**

I was the shy girl who never took risks, that was until I met a certain self proclaimed teddy boy and his famous band. I wasn't much of a Beatles fan but my best friend was. I actually think even now that she had the hots for their manager and not the boys themselves. Even so I agreed to go to their concert with her since she got two tickets and her boyfriend refused to go with her.

At the concert I realized just how much money she had spent on the tickets. We were right in the front row and I couldn't believe that somebody would spend that much money to see a band. I figured that if I was here I might as well enjoy the music so when the boys got to the stage I clapped for them but didn't have a screaming fit like all of the others. I noticed that one of the boys was looking at me but I didn't register that the look was aimed at me. He was tall and I immediately recognized him as John Lennon the "bad boy" as Sam had dubbed him. I found him rather cute even if he was bad news I mean how could I not.

The first words that came out to the audience from John were "SHUT UP I can't even hear myself play." This of course only made the girls scream more and me to roll my eyes at them. I noticed John look at me with a smirk again and I wondered what he found so funny. That was until he walked over on the stage and leaned down to me.

"I see you are less than impressed dear is it us or the other girls." He yelled down to me.

"What do you think?" I retorted looking pointedly at Sam still screaming her head off. "I came here to see a concert not listen to those imbeciles scream."

"Come up here luv I wan' ye to tell 'em how you feel." He reached down and grabbed my hand pulling me up onto the stage where I was less than thrilled to be. He led me calmly over to a microphone and placed me behind the thing with him next to me. I looked at him unsure and he put his arm around me reassuringly.

"I believe Mr. Lennon asked you to shut your mouths so please do." I said softly and he leaned down

"Louder luv."

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP" I finally screamed

The girls all stopped screaming and looked at me. I only had time to think 'oh shit' before they rushed the stage and started throwing things at me. John reacted quickly pulling me behind him and rushing me off stage. He threw me at somebody once off yelling over his shoulder "Protect her Mal." I had no idea what he was talking about until a girl came over and tried to attack me. Mal quickly took care of her non violently pushing her back out into the audience and asking me if I was alright.

"Am I alright I have over 1000 nut jobs trying to kill me out there what do you think" I screamed at him hysterically.

"Hey calm down none of them will be allowed to touch you I will make sure of that the police are here and have probably got everything under control." He said soothingly.

"What the hell happened out there?" A man asked as he ran up to us. "Who is this?"

"I'm Mikayla Marks and John made me tell all of the girls to shut up they didn't take it too well."

"Pleasure to meet you Mikayla, I'm Brian Epstein the manager. Now tell me exactly what happened."

I launched into the story and at the end he looked pretty scared.

"I'm gonna have to get the boys off of the stage or they might get killed."

"Brian I'm sure they will be fine if the girls would kill anybody it would be Mikayla here not any of the boys" Mal said

"Gee thanks I thought you said that I was safe." I said sarcastically then smiled "Honestly Mr. Epstein I would let the boys perform or it could end in bad publicity."

"Alright I'll let the concert go on but if anything else happens we are leaving."

Both Mal and I nodded then tried to listen to what was happening on stage. For the rest of the concert everything went fine and after the last song the boys came running off the stage looking kind of frenzied.

"Lets go" John said grabbing me as they ran by.

I looked behind us and saw Mal grab Brian to haul him with us. Brian looked pretty scared and shocked. John lugged me to a car that he opened the door to and pushed me in then climbed in himself the other door opened and George Harrison climbed in followed by Paul Mccartney. Out the window I saw Brian, Mal and Ringo get into another car. The car sped off and all we saw so many screaming girls barely contained by the police. Paul waved out the window to them and they pushed on the police officers more. Then all hell broke loose when one girl saw me sitting between George and John.

The girls broke through the police and rushed the car.

"Holy shit" I said as they started to pound on the windows and scream at us.

John reacted again and put his arm around me pushing me down in the seat to protect me somehow. I was really thankful for what he did trying to protect me. George leaned forward and told the driver to floor it and take them to the hotel by the back entrance. The car accelerated and soon the crazy girls were far behind us. There was one problem the other car was nowhere to be seen.

The car slowed down and I sat up again. I introduced myself to the boys and they seemed to accept me. I guess I was a blessing of some sort since I wasn't screaming constantly. George was indeed the quiet Beatle, Paul was quite cute, and John was rather funny.

"You'll be staying with us tonight right. Most of those girls probably know you and can find you." George said.

"I don't want to be a burden you all have already done so much for me."

"Luv if we didn't like you we would have thrown you to the girls long ago so you'll stay with us tonight." Paul said

"Fine I really can't argue with logic like that." I said smiling.

These boys weren't like everybody made them out to be they were just human. The Beatles weren't gods of some sort the were normal just like me. The thing that surprised me most was how down to earth they seemed. The car pulled up to the hotel and we found girls at every entrance there was no way we could sneak in unseen.

"What do we do?" I asked frightened. "They'll kill me if they know I'm a girl."

George took off his hat and pulled my long hair up into it making it seem like I was a boy. With that we got out of the car and ran for our lives. As soon as the doors opened we were hit by a wall of sound. Paul started running and the girls started to pull on his clothing and hair. I saw a fist fly and Paul's hand come up. George was getting it just as bad as Paul but he didn't get punched. John was trying to protect me from the girls and got hurt himself by one girl who tried to kiss him but only managed to smack her head into his.

We finally got inside the hotel and made a mad dash for the elevators. the doors closed just in time for us to be left alone. I suddenly started to laugh like mad and all the others looked at me like I was nuts. Soon John started to laugh as well as did Paul. George finally joined us in the madness. The bell finally dinged and we stepped off on the top floor. Paul still had his hand on the place that he was punched and I stepped into "mother" mode as the boys came to call it.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away in order to see the area. He had already bruised a sickly bluish, purple shade. He opened his room and I took some ice putting it on the area then I went to find John who had also gotten hurt. I found him in his room with the door slightly opened.

" Finally figured out that you liked me better luv?" He joked

"Very funny Lennon now let me see where that idiot smacked her head into you." I said

"Its just a minor bruise Mika"

I rolled my eyes and pulled his book down to see a rather nasty sight.

"Jesus Christ what the hell is that?'' I yelled as I jumped away.

John started to laugh and soon I ended up laughing with him. I fetched him ice as well and soon all was well with John Lennon. He told me that since he was the one who got me into all of the I would be staying with him. Suddenly we heard a ding and tensed waiting for the inevitable screaming girls but all we heard was Ringo yell out something about fucking birds.

John and I both ran out to see his shirt ripped, hair messed up, a bruise on his eye, and a split lip. Mal looked alright but Brian looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He looked rather mussed as well. I ran back into John's room and grabbed more ice. I pressed it to Ringo's head. He thanked me awkwardly.

"Who are you luv?"

"Mikayla Marks I'm the girl John nearly got killed. He offered for me to stay here tonight and wouldn't take no for an answer." I said glaring at John then smiled.

"I'm glad you're here though you know. None of us would have known how to take care of ourselves."

"Brian are you alright?" I asked concerned. I walked to the bar that was in the place and poured him a drink. I gave it to him and he downed it.

"Long day?" John asked sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Lennon let him alone he needs rest. Go to bed I'll keep them in line tonight." I said tenderly with a smile.

Brian thanked me softly and hugged me whispering in my ear to come in a bit later that he needed to talk to me.

As soon as he left Mal went to his own hotel room one floor down. Once they were gone John went into his room followed by Ringo Paul and George also appeared and entered. I wondered what they were doing so I followed them. I found them all settling into a circle on the floor.

"Come join us luv." George said patting the place between John and him.

"What're you going to do?"

"I think you know so the question is will you join us" John said

I threw caution to the wind figuring that this would be the only time I would have this experience. I sat next to John and he lit what I assumed was the joint. He took a couple of puffs then handed it to me. I had no clue what I was getting into at that point. Just then I remembered that Brian wanted to talk to me so I gave the joint to George told them that I had one last thing to do while sober and left the room. I slipped into Brian's room to see him reading a book.

"Hey you said that you needed to talk to me."

"Oh hi Mikayla, listen the boys seem to really like you and you seem good to them. How would you like help me be their manager. It would pay really well and I just can't keep up with them. I need somebody that is even closer to their age. Please Mikayla will you take the job."

"I don't know if I can there is so much here for me but I think I want the job. I accept." Brian hugged me and kissed my forehead

I went back to the boys and found them towards the point of being stoned. I soon hit that point as well and thats when John made his move. He kissed me and I kissed him back. Soon all the boys left to their own room and John and I turned in. He kissed me again before we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up with a pounding head.

"Fuck" I groaned.

I got up and then started coffee. I went to the bathroom and took a shower then realized that I was in John Lennon's room.

"JOHN" I screamed.

"What" John yelled running into the bathroom.

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure luv I'll steal some of Ritchies. They will probably fit you the best."

Soon he was back with some clothing. I thanked him then dressed and left the bathroom.

John grabbed me as soon as I stepped out of the room and kissed me again.

"Your special and I think I love you Mikayla." He said as he pulled away.

"Oh God John I think I love you too."

"That took you two long enough" We turned to see everybody there.

"How did you know?" John asked

"You couldn't stop looking at Mikayla last night and she kept glancing at you. Then there was the way you made sure to protect her. Plus you insisted that she would stay with you last night at got really sad when she left." George said

"Well then you won't even have to say goodbye to me since Brian offered me a job as manager for you boys. John picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me. The rest hugged me and soon I was off to pack my stuff to leave. That was the beginning of my life with the Beatles. The next year John and I were married and all was well.


End file.
